Hybrid-electric and electric vehicles use electrical energy for propulsion. To convert the electrical energy, power semiconductors are used. The power semiconductors are rated to carry a predetermined amount of current. In a typical application, power semiconductors are selected to carry more current than may be necessary. As current demand increases, the cost of the power semiconductors may increase. Further, as the current demand increases, additional thermal controls may be needed to maintain the power semiconductors within specified operating temperatures.